Spin the Bottle with the Gang!
by FireNeiko
Summary: Rated for some mild langage: I know this is done all the time but there always so fun 2 read!(Playing Truth or Dare with the YYH gang with some of FireNeiko's bizar friends (not thats she not bizar herself) & laugh until it hurts. U get to suply the dares
1. IT'S ROOTBEER I SWARE!

(A/N:  
  
Characters In this Ch.: Fire~Neiko= My self. Read my bio if you need to know more. Obviously I have and account on FF.net. AKA- (in this fic) TC or FN  
  
Myou Sari= My best friend. We go to school together like most of my friends in this fic. Red Head, spunky always Hyper. EXELENT drawer and writer. Account?- Yes. SN-Blind Craze AKA- (in this fic) Myou or A  
  
Then the rest of the cast form YYH. You should all know who they are.  
  
Characters to come: Jackie= Nickname to come latter. My otaku friend from school. Unusual tall. Account?- Not that I know of. AKA- We don't know yet. We haven't decided on a name.  
  
Turkey= Yes we call her turkey. Strange I know. The reason for this will be explained In latter chapters. Account?- Not that I know of. AKA- Turkey  
  
Hiei-Battosia=Good friend of mine from last year. She goes to a different school know though. T-T I'll see her next year. Plays in the orchestra like me ^^ Account?- YES!! SN- Hiei-Battosia AKA- HB  
  
Akio= Good friend of mine. Wrights the FUNNYEST fics. ^^ Accounts?- YES! SN- Akio the Dragon Master AKA- Akio  
  
Sour Schuyler- Hyper little thing she is!! Goes to school with me. Big book warm and writer of many fics Account?- YES! SN- Sour Schuyler AKA- SS or Sour or just Schuyler, but that's really hard to type.  
  
Dawn= Friend of mine who now lives over seas. WE MISS YOU DAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T Lover of Kiba from YugiOh. Account?- Not that I know of. AKA- I don't know we haven't decided on a name yet.  
  
Breanna= AKA Nana-chan. She doesn't live with us either. T-T HALF OF OUR FRIENDS MOVED LAST YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-# T-T We miss them all. Account?- YES! SN- Nana10 AKA- Nana-chan or Nana  
  
Laura- My 'sister'. Known her the entirety of my life. None of the posse have met her though she goes to a different school. (BTW all these people are called 'The Posse'.) I think Myou's met her though. Account?- Not that I know of. AKA- Lo or ... something else we haven't got a name yet.  
  
Lacey- Small little thing she is. We call her Shippo because, and this is no lie, she looks like Shippo the little fox demon from Inuyasha!! Is So WEIRD!!! Account?- Don't think so...I mean she just go an email. AKA- Shippo  
  
*...* = actions.  
  
You can read now sorry. ~_~() )  
  
Fire~Neiko- Good morning fellow people!! This is going to be a weird fic.  
  
Myou Sari- *Runs around in cercal screaming panda*  
  
F~N- A very weird fic. You see. My friends and I are going to join the YYH gang in a game of Spin the Bottle...  
  
Myou Sari- *runs into wall and faints*  
  
F~N- Oh, very enjoyable. Myou, wanna say the disclaimer?  
  
Myou Sari- YESS!!! We do not own YYH or any characters in it we are just having some fun!! BUT THE PUDDING IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FN- * sweat drop* and now onto the story.  
  
CH. 1 Hello. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
*hiding in bushes out side a ramen shop*  
  
Myou Sari- When do we get to kidnap Hiei?!?!?!  
  
FN- Latter! Hold on... HIEI IS MINE!!!!! *Big dramatic close up*  
  
Myou Sari- *cowers* Ok...But I get Kurama...  
  
FN- Ok. *looks thru binoculars again*  
  
(Myou Sari- Has a tendency to call Fire~Neiko "TC" for some unknown reason. In return, Fire~Neiko tends to call Myou "A", for some unknown reason.)  
  
FN- I think I see them.  
  
Myou- Hie-* death glare by Fire~Neiko* I mean Kurama?!  
  
FN- Hai.  
  
Myou- If my modern Japanese is correct.. Then, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FN- Calm down. You're going to blow us-  
  
Myou- *tacks out a bomb*  
  
FN- Not THAT kinda blow us!! Save that one for the airport (PS- THAT IS A JOKE PEOPLE!!!!!!!)  
  
Myou- *pouts but pots away bomb*  
  
FN- They're coming our way, get ready.  
  
Myou- *gets ready*  
  
FN- .. She's so obedient isn't she? (Gomennoshi A!)  
  
FN- 1.2.3! *Pounces*  
  
Yusuke- Gaaaa!! *Is trampled by fan girl* What the Hell!?  
  
FN- *glomps* Hey! Your not Hiei!!!!!! *angry* I miss took your hair for his AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Fire~Neiko doses this all the time*  
  
Myou- Ok FN, it's not him. Lets go look at the other ramen shop. Maybe he's there.  
  
FN- ok. *Gets off*  
  
Yusuke- What? Why are you looking for Hiei?  
  
FN & A- Why AREN'T we looking for Hiei?  
  
Yusuke- Nani?  
  
FN- *sigh* We've been looking for Hiei for. 2 years now.  
  
Myou- *Nods repeatedly*  
  
Yusuke- Again, Why?  
  
Myou- Well why wouldn't we be looking for him? He's so Kiwaii. *Day dreams*  
  
FN- *struck with an idea... That's rare* We'll Fallow him A!!!  
  
Myou- Yeah!! Were there's Yusuke there's Kurama and Where these Kurama there's Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FN & A- *giggles with joy*  
  
Yusuke- *Gets up* (@ him self -) 'If I run while their laughing maybe they wont see me leave.'  
  
FN- Oh, That won't work!  
  
Yusuke- *Puppy dog Eye's* Huh? What won't work?  
  
FN- Yeah nice try!! This chapter I can read minds!!!  
  
Yusuke & A- Huh?  
  
FN- I thought I told you already? Every chapter I have a different power! Because I have the will of the Author!!!!  
  
Myou- *nod respectfully*  
  
Yusuke- *confused* Will of the author?  
  
Myou- It means she's the author. She can do what ever she wants in this story!!  
  
Yusuke- ....Oh..  
  
FN- A huh! Now lets Go find Hiei!!!!!! *Pushes Yusuke down the street*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
*at Yusuke's house* *everyone's there*  
  
FN- *Shifty eyes* Where is he? *To Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke- Over thre-  
  
FN- HIEI!!!!!!! *Sees Hiei sitting in front of the TV * *Pounces*  
  
Hiei- *is glomped upon* HN?! Get it off me!!  
  
Myou- *Glomps Hiei too* *Smiles Happily*  
  
Hiei- What is the meaning of this!? *Shacks arm Myou Sari is attacked to*  
  
Myou - We've been looking for you for 2 whole years!!!!!  
  
Hiei- Nani  
  
FN and A- *Pulls out a badge* We are official Bishounen Hunters!!!! *Shing* *sparkle* *sparkle*  
  
Keiko- Like from that site?  
  
Myou - Oh, hello!  
  
FN- No...We just stock them. We don't save their pictures to our hard drives that say "I caught So and So!!" with that stupid Pokemon Copy write- ed logo. That is too low. So we just stock them instead!! *Does the "V" peace thing*  
  
Myou- You're a sneaky one Hiei!! It's taken us 2 whole YEARS to find you!!!!!! We've been all over Maikai looking for you.  
  
Keiko- Why do you stock Bishounen?  
  
Myou- Because the stupid law won't let us do any thing else.  
  
FN- It sucks......... *is hit on the head by A*  
  
FN- *Rubs head* Gomennoshi A.  
  
Myou- Zal right.  
  
Hiei- *Tries to get away*  
  
Myou- Oh no you don't you bishy!!!!  
  
Hiei- Did she just call me "Bishy"??????  
  
FN- *still hugging* Yes  
  
Hiei- *Growls*  
  
Yusuke- OK time to get off before he kills you.  
  
Hiei- *scrambles for his sword*  
  
Yusuke *picks FN up by the rim of her pants......... in the back.........*  
  
FN- Ah! Get your hand away from my ass you pervert!!!!!!! *Shoe collides wit her face*  
  
FN- *with shoe still logged in her face* Gomennoshi.........A.........  
  
Myou- Zal right *gets up on her own*  
  
Kuwabara- Urimeshi!!!! Why'd you ditch me at the ramen shop? *Sees A and FN* AH ITS THE RAMEN GIRLS!!!!!!!!! *Cowers*  
  
Myou and FN- AH IT THE UGLY FREAK!!!!!!!!! *Mocking*  
  
Yusuke- *still holding FN* Wha? Oh yeah I forgot I ditched you......... I'm surprised you made it back in less then two days. *Points at A and FN* It was them.  
  
Kuwabara- The ramen girls?  
  
Yusuke- The what?  
  
Kuwabara - The "R-A-M-E-N G-I-R-L-S" Do you understand English?  
  
FN- We shoved hot ramen down his pants.  
  
Hiei- *snickers*  
  
Keiko- Why?  
  
Myou- Because he's ugly and stupid.  
  
FN- *demented-ly big smile* We shoved it down the front.  
  
Yusuke- *falls down laughing*  
  
Hiei- *light laugh and a slight smile* *Wow* *Get a camera. It's a Kodak moment*  
  
FN- Glomps Hiei* *Yes again.........*  
  
Hiei- Fox, get it OFF!!!  
  
Kurama- *Emerges from the kitchen* Oh, hello.........um.........People. *Is confused as to who they are*  
  
Myou- *attacks Kurama with hugs* KURAMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- Chan?  
  
FN- Hi Kurama. You're next on our list of Bishounen to hunt!! *smiles*  
  
Kurama- You hunt........What?  
  
FN and A- *pulls out badge* We are official Bishounen Hunters!!!! *Shing* *sparkle* *sparkle*  
  
Kurama- Like from the web site?  
  
Myou- Talk about Da ja voo  
  
FN- *deep breath* NO WE'RE NOT FROM THAT GAY POKEMON COPY WRITED CRAP SITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Kurama- *Rubs ears (Myou Sari doesn't have a hold on his arms)* Ok you don't have to yell. It's night people are asleep.  
  
Myou- *points at stares* Not any more.  
  
Yukina- *Yawns* What's all the yelling about?  
  
Botan- Yeah some people are trying to sleep up here!!  
  
FN- Well your not any more now are you?  
  
Yukina And Botan- No.  
  
Myou- Come down here!! We're going to play a game!!  
  
FN- Oh, You think they'll do THAT game?  
  
Myou- Well you can make them, Oh wise Author-y one!  
  
FN- Oh, I see *evil grin*  
  
Everyone- *confused*  
  
FN- *Pulls out a glass bottle out of nowhere* HeeHee.  
  
Myou- *Hits FN up side the head* You've been drinking again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FN- IT'S ROOTBEER I SWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Myou- Takes bottle and puts it on the floor and forces every one else to sit around it* We're gonna play spin the bottle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Myou and FN- *evil grins*  
  
Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama- XI  
  
Myou- Not THAT kind. That's disgusting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama- *phew*  
  
FN- It's the DARE spin the bottle!!  
  
Everyone- Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................ ........................ Is that any better???  
  
FN- .................................With me being the author......... No.  
  
Everyone- *gulp*  
  
End-O-Ch. 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: This is where I need your help. Send me some truths and dares you want to see happen. I'll go with the most random ones. Keep in mind I don't care how long this fic is. I guess until you guys stop giving me some truths and dares or I get board with this. XD Well send me stuff please!! Thank you for reading.)  
  
HeHe. That was fun. Got to write more of these. Did this in some spare time during Desktop Publishing today. It was fun. I'm going to add all my friends from the 'posy' (that's what we call our band of freaks.) latter. I thing there's like 7 of us...We're kinda the outsiders of the school and practically the only Otaku's. We freaks have got to stick together! Me and my friend Eku (screen name) are kinda tied when it comes to most obsessed. She has the biggest anime collection I've seen for some one who's only been into anime for like 3 years, and I know the most little insignificant trivial stuff. I've been the otaku the longest I think so I know the most crap. Well I'm going to go write some more things. Probably finish ch. 9 of HKS tonight and post it really late tonight or tomorrow mourning. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Fire~Neiko=^:~= 


	2. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
